slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Sansara Sandboxes
The Sandboxes are a distinct part of Sansara and are very old. They form a distinct Subcontinent. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B031. History Sandboxes were added as the virtual world developed. A few additional sandboxes existed throughout time, located in various sims through Sansara and Heterocera. They were a needed part of the virtual world, as many residents wanted to experiment building. In the old times, the no objects entry setting did not exist, as well as the no scripts setting. Many times, building parts from the sandboxes moved into land owned by nearby residents, seriously affecting border parcels. As time passed, also griefer attacks became relevant. In order to stop such events, the Lindens decided to separate sandboxes with border mountains, walls and waterways. This resulted in the construction of many buffer structures. As teleport was not available at that time, there was not the option of putting sandboxes on an isolate island. With the introduction of teleporting, the Sandbox Island could be built away from inhabited land. Most sim-size sandboxes and smaller structures were sold. The main, large sandboxes in Sansara survived up to this date. Structure The subcontinent is divided into two major areas: *Vehicle Sandbox, made of 6 linked sims, surrounded by mountains; *Classic Sandbox, made of 4 linked sims, separated by void to South and mountains to North. *Waterways separate the two structures. In addition to the waterways, two sims, hosting some parcels of inhabited land, are included in the subcontinent. Geography Unlike the sandboxes later built, these sandboxes are different. Vehicle Sandbox is not a flat terrain, but has a lot of hills, valleys, waterways, paved and unpaved roads. There are some road marks, drawing two roadways: the blue line and the green line. Classic Sandbox, known also as no weapons sandbox, is flat. Scripts are restricted. Both sandboxes are separated by waterways and mountain barriers. The waterway South of Vehicle Sandbox is of particular interest, as it offers many gulfs, rezz zones, buildings, islands and places to hangout and rest. The waterways are very interesting places to explore. Using the mountain ranges that separate the sandboxes, the Lindens created networks of gulfs, peninsulas and islands. There are many places to rest and hangout, as people often come to the area. Vegetation is also present. The area is not a tropical beach paradise. It looks more like a temperate area. Additional Sandboxes These are not part of the subcontinent, but are of significant importance for residents: *To South-West, there are two sims, separated by void, known as Sandbox Island. *There are a few surviving sandboxes as part of Color Sims. *Small rezz zones can also be found along the waterways separating the sandboxes, one of the largest being in Oak Grove. Access The subcontinent is mostly accessible by teleporting. Residents often come here to build. The waterways are opened for boats and airplanes. However, not many vehicles adventure through this area, even if it is the most logical way to Bay City. The main reason for this is the fact that in some areas parcels are narrow. Automated transport vehicles have border connection to the area. The YavaScript Pods reach close to the sandboxes. SLGI Trains come close, reaching Da Boom, the oldest sim on the grid. See Also *Second Life Geography *Sansara *Color Sims *The Old World *List Of Subcontinents.